You're Mine
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: A tale of torment, love, hatred, angst, horror and lust. Enter this ficton with warning, will get dark. Brooklyn centered fiction. Chapter 3 up!
1. Prologue

Flames-A Yaoi and straight pairing al around in this fiction, there is a warning ahead, this fiction with get dark and I mean really dark and will have the following pairings.

GaBr, GaKa, BrJu, TyKa, TyBr, ReMa, ReMa, MingKen, MingDai

This is dark you have been warned, so don't blame me I'm just the puppet under the servant of my master wait that's Yu-Gi-Oh but still it will get dark so I don't mean to mistreat any of the Beyblade characters, I love them all.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade in any form so hold back the lawyers, ok? Thank you

* * *

**You're Mine-FlamesOfFury**

"Why would you do that?"

"Leave me alone!"

"But… why, Garland!"

"BROOKLYN, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The shouts came bellowing out of the small house that Brooklyn Kingston and Garland, his fellow team-mate. After the Justice Five Tournament, Garland had let Brooklyn stay with him.

Usually the only shouts that were heard were the cries of their bit-beast inside their Beyblades but now this was completely different, something had happened for this to happen.

"I'm sick of you Brooklyn" Garland sneered at him.

Brooklyn looked back in shock as he stared at Garland not looking at him leaning against the wall to Brooklyn's room.

"What are you surprised?" Garland snapped.

"Garland… why…?" Brooklyn said as he tried to hold back tears.

Garland was his friend; he cared for his safety as he watched him high above battle against Tyson Granger for the tie-breaker against him to decide the future of Beyblading ironically it ended in a draw.

However Brooklyn had gained so much more, the darkness that had controlled him during the match was not gone, extinguished from the depths of his body that they always led dwelling to emerge.

He now had friends, Ming Ming, Mystel and Crusher had come round to see him and Garland and he was thankful for it, he was most of all thankful for Garland taking him in after what had happened.

"Why? Brooklyn, you're pathetic" Garland smirked.

Brooklyn growled at garland and grabbed him by the neck of his t-shirt; he pulled his face close to his and stared into his eyes. Those eyes, the eyes he thought he was falling in love with since Garland had taken him in.

This had now ended as he looked into Garland's eyes, they were piercing, if looks could kill right now, they were doing their best to try and choke Brooklyn and hurt him, like they were doing now. Cold, so cold at him.

Why was Garland acting like this?

"You going to go crazy again?" Garland asked calmly.

Brooklyn looked away still holding onto Garland's shirt tightly and then he pushed him off and grabbed his launcher from his bed and attached it to his arm putting Zeus into space.

"Stay away from me" Brooklyn said as a small tear slowly rolled down his now red cheeks.

"Get out" Garland said.

Brooklyn stared at Garland in agony and in shock.

"_Oh my god!" Brooklyn said as he sat next to Garland on a sofa that was in their living room._

"_Look, don't tell her" Garland said._

"_Why shouldn't I?" Brooklyn laughed._

_Garland didn't answer sipping the bottle of beer he had held tight in his hand as Brooklyn chuckled. He was not one to drink but tonight seemed different for some reason he had, for some reason he still was._

_Garland put the bottle of beer that he had just finished on the side, a table lay near them._

_Garland smirked. "Anyway I've seen the way you looked at that Ju…"_

"_Her name is Julia, I don't like her not matter what Ming Ming said when all her friends came over as well"_

"_Maybe I should tell her" Garland said._

"_Maybe I'll tell…" Brooklyn said._

"_Maybe we should drop it" Garland said._

"_Yeah, good idea Garland" Brooklyn replied as he laid his bottle of beer to the floor._

_He looked to Garland only to be captured in a kiss. Garland pushed Brooklyn down onto the sofa and slowly moved his head to deepen the surprise kiss._

_Brooklyn tried to open his eyes, say something, do something but he couldn't. It was a shock, a surprise he never thought would come, never would he thought his best friend would start kissing him._

_He didn't know how to feel, he didn't know what to do, to be granted this was his first kiss, Brooklyn was never big with the ladies as he grew up, how could he when he was considered a freak for winning all the time?_

_Now he attracted not the opposite but the same sex, the same sex in the form of his best friend._

_Brooklyn's mind raced with thoughts of what would happen, Garland was still kissing him and now his hands were touching places he never thought they would, he felt Garland's hands circle his crotch._

_Brooklyn's eyebrows raised as Garland broke off the kiss he had held for what seemed like an eternity and he stared seductively into Brooklyn's eyes._

_Brooklyn swallowed. Was Garland wanting what he thought he was?_

_Was that why he let Brooklyn stay with him? Was that why he had always been around him? Is that why whenever something had happened since they had met he was there? Because he wanted him? Loved him even?_

"_Brookie…" Garland said as he licked his lips._

_Brooklyn sat up and stood up from the sofa he had always so rightly sat on, now he couldn't even look at it._

"_Garland, you're drunk" Brooklyn said simply._

"_Can't believe that you are the one I want after all this time?" garland said as he stood up and walked up to Brooklyn._

_Garland pulled Brooklyn closer to him and made sure he couldn't get free as he began to suck on Brooklyn's neck. Brooklyn struggled against Garland's grip, he was strong that was for sure._

_I guess training in martial arts gives him an edge Brooklyn thought._

_Brooklyn moaned Garland's name but not in pleasure or passion one with angst in which Garland stopped sucking on Brooklyn's now red neck as to where Garland had begun to try and pleasure him._

"_What?" Garland said coldly._

"_I don't want this" Brooklyn said as he struggled again at Garland's grip to which Garland smirked back at._

"_So you want that Julia?" Garland growled._

"_Garland! You are drunk, drunk enough to do this, you know you're just messing about" Brooklyn said panicking as to what to do._

"_Brookie, if I can't have you no-one can" garland said as he let go of Brooklyn._

_Brooklyn swayed on the spot and fell down straight onto the table that lay on the side, he bounced off it and fell onto Garland's bottle which shattered at that impact of Brooklyn's force sending tiny pieces of glass showering onto Brooklyn._

"_Brooklyn!" Garland screamed as he turned him over._

_Brooklyn rolled over as Garland forced him to, garland sobbed at the sight of Brooklyn, his head now had a deep cut from the roots of his hair at the middle of the scalp almost all the way down to his forehead._

_Cuts and blood from the shattered glass stuck out of his stomach._

_Garland cupped Brooklyn's face and kissed his cheek softly._

"_Wake up!" Garland said._

"Thinking of that night, thinking I loved you?" Garland said as he looked to Brooklyn laughing slightly.

"Garland, after that I thought you did, the way you said you loved me as I lay in that hospital bed and you respected, you respected that fact that I didn't know what to say" Brooklyn said sadly.

"Oh how I loved to play you" Garland said evilly.

""And, how I loved you scream my name when you got out of hospital, you know for someone who never made love before you were, how should I put it?" Garland said; a smug grin on his face.

"Garland…" Brooklyn said.

"I thought I loved you, I thought, I th-thought you lo, loved… me" Brooklyn said as he sobbed.

"Aaawww but Brooklyn, who in the right mind would love you?" Garland said smirking evilly.

"You are evil" Brooklyn said, he felt disgusted, he felt sick. He felt used most of all.

"And that's what he says about you" Garland said laughing.

"I'd speak his name but I think the room wouldn't take it if you grew black devil wings" Garland said coldly.

"You love him?" Brooklyn snapped.

"Oh yeah, we both have tons in common for one we both hate you" garland said as he pushed Brooklyn away.

Brooklyn fell to the floor; he got up immediately as he launched Zeus right at Garland's head. Garland dodged jumping head first onto Brooklyn knocking him down once more.

Zeus flied up on the wall emitting a powerful whirring sound. Garland screamed in agony as Zeus sliced Garland's right arm from hitting Brooklyn.

Garland jumped up watching Zeus as it flew at him again, it captured Garland's other arm in a violent slice of flesh. It tore it apart, blood splashed up like a fountain as it hit.

Garland winced in pain, as he looked down to his arms, screaming as he looked to Brooklyn.

"I hate you" Garland said as he fled the room, Zeus flew back at Brooklyn and he caught it hastily in his arm with the launcher still attached.

Brooklyn looked around, he knew it instantly. Garland would be back in here soon, perhaps with something, something dangerous. Appollon perhaps. Brooklyn couldn't and wouldn't let garland come back.

The look in his eyes he always saw comfort were now staring at him with such coldness, disgust and pure hatred.

Brooklyn hurriedly gathered the clothes he had from his drawers and his wardrobe shoving them hastily into his black suitcase he pulled from his wardrobe, he pushed all the clothes down and slammed it shut.

Attaching Zeus again, he stepped out in the hall. His only thought now was to get out, get away from Garland, get as far away as possible.

Brooklyn ran out of his room glancing around for garland as he did. He turned down the hall and slid down the banister of the stairs looking towards the front door in a relief he sighed a brief sigh of relief as if it was a beacon of light.

"Where do you think you're going?" Garland shouted to him as Brooklyn slammed down the door, dust flew up as it fell onto the doormat crashing; Brooklyn covered his eyes and jumped through the dust as he heard a ripcord being pulled.

Brooklyn turned to see a yellow surge of light fly towards his eyes; he jumped to the side launching Zeus in the process.

Zeus slammed into the flying Appollon knocking it down to the ground, Garland ran to the place where Appollon was still spinning though just a tad.

"Appollon!" Garland cried as he did a roundhouse kick.

Brooklyn felt the force of his attack and staggered back losing his balance at the impact of the attack.

Zeus slammed back but stood its ground and started to grind hard into Appollon. Garland slipped on the spot as a purple aurora circled around Zeus as Appollon was being forced back.

"ZEUS!" Brooklyn cried.

"Garland, sorry but I have to do this, you'll never know how much I used to love you, I hate you garland" Brooklyn snapped.

"King Of Darkness" Brooklyn said.

Garland froze on the spot, he saw Brooklyn in front of him, his face full of tears but they were no longer in he garden of the house they shared, they were in a place he had no idea where.

A dark pool of water lay beneath him as Garland felt himself being pulled into it. Garland winced as he felt his legs being caught in the pool, the feeling of drowning slowly.

He saw Brooklyn shake his head at him sadly. "Garland, never look for me again because, I will kill you"

Garland tried to say something but he felt as if he was about to vomit, he couldn't, he had never felt like this before.

Garland tried to stretch out his arms but the darkness around him, the pool of his now nightmares were pulling them down. Garland's face was covered in darkness, his eyes were the only things that were moving, he looked around for help using them slightly as the dark moist water sting his body with a pain more horrifying that a thousand nettles.

He saw Brooklyn again but now he looked like he looked all them now months ago at the end of Justice Five with the battle against Tyson.

"Sayonara Garland" Brooklyn said half heartedly.

Garland saw a black pattern swirl around Brooklyn in a anti-clockwise direction, it spun faster and faster and Brooklyn was gone fading away to make room for his bit-beast. The beast of destruction, the beast of death, the beast of darkness.

Zeus.

Zeus ran forward at him and stared him right in the eyes, deathlike in appearance.

Brooklyn watched Appollon shatter as he saw Garland fling back in the air slowly, he hit the ground as Appollon's bit-chip was the only thing that was left.

Garland hit the ground in a thud, out cold.

Brooklyn grabbed his case, catching Zeus as he turned, he ran. Ran away from the scene he had left, th scene of Garland laying there unconscious but Brooklyn didn't care.

Garland had used him, betrayed him fallen for the one person he hated most of all, now he had nowhere to go but he carried on running.

There must be someone out there to help me…

* * *

Flames-Well tell me what you thought about it and I'll continue it as soon as I can. Just fancied a change from all the love felt updates I have been doing, as to what my update will be I am unsure but I'll be working most of the night tonight so you might see another soon.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	2. Unexpected Occurrences

Flames-I gave a brief description or outline to what the pairings will be in this fiction as a whole in the last chapter however I have decided to change the pairings, these are the pairings that will be used or have been used:

GarlandBrooklyn, GarlandKai, BrooklynJulia, TysonKai, TysonBrooklyn, TalaBrooklyn and maybe some others ones I have not yet decided if Hiro will come into it.

Anyway on with the chapter, before I do that I thank the following people for the reviews:

PhantomNight, Kai's the Best, Astera Snape, wasurenaikara, Innocent-Goth-Wanabe and Brooklyn'sGurl.

Dedication-This chapter is dedicated to of my favourite authors Rae TB and Astera Snape being the simple fact that they are both great friend, both great inspirations and well just all round great authors and really nice people and Rae, they may be a character you might find familiars.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade never had never will unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter II-Unexpected Occurrences 

Garland woke up slowly from his unconscious, lifting himself up from the floor, he growled silently at the pain he was feeling.

There was a huge scar down the sides of his arms from the fast slices of Zeus back in the house Garland was now staring at, standing up he winced at the pain that he was feeling.

"I never thought that this attack hurt so much…" Garland mumbled as he went back down to one knee when he heard footsteps coming up from behind him.

They were slow and in rhythm with each other emitting a sound round the path leading away from the house.

"I…" Garland began but he was picked up to be greeted by Kai.

"Where is…?" Kai asked calmly as he gazed downwards then upwards.

"Gone." Garland answered coldly and firmly folding his arms wincing again.

"Garland?" Kai said irritated.

"Kai, he is gone" Garland shouted as he fell onto Kai.

"King of Darkness right?" Kai asked as he stroked the back of his head.

"Yeah, he's mine next time we see him" Garland said tiredly.

"No" Kai said firmly.

"What is up with you Kai?" Garland asked.

"Granger told me he loved me today" Kai said shrugging it off.

"What the fuck?" Garland asked as he broke apart only to fall over on the ground with a thud.

Kai grabbed him quickly and took him inside, seeing the mess that had been left by Brooklyn's escape he frowned and gazed around.

Finding the living room, Kai lay Garland down on the sofa, going into the kitchen Kai got a glass of water and went back into the living room and made Garland drink it.

Waking up, Garland laid back down on the sofa Kai had carried him to still under the pain of Brooklyn's attack.

"You ok?" Kai asked.

Garland didn't answer.

"Garland" Kai said firmly.

"I'm ok…." Garland as he turned over away from Kai only to be brought back down to face him by Kai's hand.

"But?" Kai said pressing Garland on for more information as he kneeled down next to him looking at his eyes.

"Kai…" Garland said as he leaned over and kissed his lips.

Kai gently kissed back, he knew how it felt when you are suffering at the after effects of Zeus' attack King of Darkness more or less the pain is indescribable as was the hatred even more so now that Kai felt toward Brooklyn.

Even since they had seen each other in BEGA, Kai and Garland got along and after BEGA, they came even more close and Kai slowly began to twist well in some people's opinion twist what Garland thought about Brooklyn.

Garland cupped Kai's chin and brought him down to his face and ran his hands up and down Kai's body when Kai broke it off.

"What?" Garland said as Kai stood up and looked to Garland.

"You need rest" Kai said slowly.

"Fine… but you never told me in detail what Granger said…" Garland said annoyed.

"Ok…" Kai said as he turned around.

"_Kai!"_

_Kai turned around, the park where he was in gave a breeze to him. The scarf he normally wore wafted in all direction back and forth as did his hair._

_The shout had come from his main rival; Tyson Granger running towards him, Kai turned and looked away._

_Tyson was becoming a little bit of a pain not that there were no tournaments to occupy himself, Kenny always seemed to be busy typing or following Ming Ming around with her concerts._

_Rei and Daichi had gone back to their home towns spending some time with the people they knew there and Max went with his Dad to visit his Mum in America leaving Tyson and Kai._

"_Kai…" Tyson said again._

"_What?" Kai said annoyed turning around._

"_Well. I have some-some-so-m-m…" Tyson stuttered as he began fiddling with his cap._

"_You have something to tell me?" Kai said annoyed still correcting Tyson on what he was going to say or what Kai thought he was about to say anyway._

_Tyson simply nodded, his throat was dry, sweat was beginning to come a nuisance round his body as he stared at his long time rival, friend and fellow team-mate when the opportunity had arisen in the Justice Five Tournament._

"_What is it then? I have somewhere to be soon" Kai said simply._

_Tyson swallowed trying to get some sort of movement in his mouth to get rid of the dryness inside of it, it was itching for some sort of water to make it normal again but Tyson had to do this first._

_Tyson always felt strongly for Kai, that had always come across. Many had seen friendship when Tyson took it the hardest every time Kai had went away from the team especially during the World Championships in Russia those many years ago._

_When Kai left the team again during the third World Championships, Tyson's began to want Kai near him, to see him. He would often watch the TV, follow the reporters in secret as he saw he Blitzkrieg Boys enter their cars or planes to go to the next stage of the tournament._

_Tyson had always liked Kai ever since the first time he first really began his team captain back in the Bladebreakers, at night his dreams would be only Kai and that was all he could think of every time he dreamed._

"_Tyson" Kai said even more annoyed._

"_KaiIloveyou" Tyson said quickly turning away._

"_Tyson, I didn't hear a word of that" Kai said simply as he grabbed Tyson and turned him back round._

_Tyson pulled Kai to him and leaned in and kissed him only for Kai to move out the way, grabbing Tyson's hand he brought it onto his back in one swift movement._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" Kai snapped._

"_Kai! I love you! I always have! Always will…" Tyson said._

_Kai laughed. "Tyson, man that is hilarious more funnier than some of your usual jokes"_

"_This isn't a joke" Tyson said firmly._

_Kai laughed again folding his arms smiling. "Oh I got to say this is a good game then, where is Max? Rei? Daichi? I doubt that Kenny would be in on this as well"_

"_You think this is a game? This is nothing like a game! Kai Hiwatari, I love you!" Tyson snapped pulling his arm away and grabbing Kai's wrist; he pulled him into another kiss and pressed his tongue against his lips._

_Kai pushed Tyson off him and he fell to the floor._

"_FUCK OFF!" Kai snapped._

"_I don't love you Tyson if you think I like you the same way you have got to be kidding, go find some other guy" Kai said walking off._

"_KAI!" Tyson shouted at him, full of tears choking up his shout but Kai walked on smirking happily at the fact that he hurt Tyson, he only had eyes for one._

"_Tyson, you disgust me, the fact that you could think that we could be more than friends well… it just sickens me, I thought we would be friends or were but now I feel nothing and well I'm going away for a while…" Kai said as he looked at Tyson in disgust._

_Tyson fell to the floor and sobbed._

"_Pathetic" Kai said as Tyson began to cry._

_Tyson looked like he wanted nothing more than a hug, he always loved Kai since he could remember and he felt like nothing mattered._

_No-one was there as he heard the faint footsteps of Kai getting quieter and quieter in the distance as tears streamed down Tyson's face and onto the floor as Kai got further and further away._

"I bet Tyson loved that…" Garland said.

"Who cares about him?" Kai asked.

"Fine then…" Garland said turning over.

"Why did you got all mad at me all of a sudden when you let Brooklyn go?" Kai said looking straight at Garland.

Garland growled and turned over. "Look it's not like I let him go, I fought him to stay… like you said, why did you want him to say anyway…"

"Hn, my reasons are none to your concern Garland" Kai said shrugging.

"Really? Usually people who are…" Garland was caught off as Kai caught his lips.

Pushing against him, he brought Garland down onto the sofa and kissed his lips more intensely and stroked down his chest making sure his t-shirt was right up close to it so he could feel the curves of his abs.

Garland sighed on his lips as Kai frowned.

"What!" Kai said annoyed.

"It's nothing…" Garland said.

"Ok then…" Kai said as he pushed himself down onto his body and kissed down onto his lips again.

Garland enjoyed Kai, he really did but he was always likes this. Aggressive was always the way Kai was, the love he felt for Kai was still there but he still wished Kai would still be a little more loving towards him.

"Huh?" Brooklyn said scared as he looked behind him.

"Meow"

Brooklyn chuckled and saw a cat perched up on a wall, Brooklyn was almost at a town, he could see it in the distance apparently he heard that most of the bladers he knew lived there.

Tyson Granger for one, Brooklyn looked to the cat who went round his legs affectionately.

The cat was quite small and was white over with a few black spots of fur.

"Hello little friend" Brooklyn said as he leaned down and stroked it much to the cat's pleasure, meowing even more, Brooklyn began to laugh.

"You know you are the only one who seems to like being around me at the minute…" Brooklyn said again.

The cat stopped and moved its head to the left and meowed as if to ask what is wrong.

Brooklyn used his finger to tickle the cat's right ear much to its pleasure as it purred loudly.

"You are a little cutie aren't you?" Brooklyn said.

Brooklyn then saw a tag and stared at it, picking the cat up as it looked around in his arms purring, Brooklyn laughed as he tickled the cat's left ear now and looked at its tag from the corner of his eye.

"Lucky" Brooklyn said as the cat purred to hear its name.

"You see Lucky… I am on the run, this guy who I thought liked me well he doesn't like me anymore but at least I have you…" Brooklyn was cut off as Lucky purred as if to say of course you do.

"Well you are a good listener… I have to get away, he is with Kai! Kai? Can you believe that? Lucky…?" Brooklyn said as the cat purred and dropped out of his grip.

"What…?" Brooklyn asked as the cat purred and looked to the town in the distance.

"You want me to go there?" Brooklyn asked again.

Lucky meowed as he began to run to the town.

"Wait!" Brooklyn shouted as the Lucky ran off.

'Maybe he wanted me to follow' Brooklyn thought smiling at the fact that the cat had come over.

'Lucky is a cute cat' Brooklyn said smiling.

"Why would he does this?" Tyson asked.

"What did you say Tyson? You know I have these files to update" Kenny said as he typed on his laptop and clicked down on some of the keys.

"Didn't you hear what I just told you!" Tyson snapped.

"Something about Kai leaving?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny!" Tyson shouted.

"What's with the noise homeboy?" Grandpa said appearing.

"Grandpa…" Tyson said drifting off.

"What's the 411?" Grandpa asked hitting him on the arm.

"Grandpa!" Tyson said rubbing his arm.

"Hommie! How many times do I have to say that you have to keep you guard up!" Grandpa said annoyed.

"Grandpa!" You just don't get it!" Tyson snapped as Grandpa looked to him awkwardly.

"Kai's left" Kenny said over the tapping of his laptop.

"So your main man is gone but Hommie you got to stay strong! Keep fighting!" Grandpa said raising a fist and doing some karate moves with his kendo stick.

"What makes you think I should, I poured my heart into telling him…" Tyson stared eyes wide to what he had just said.

"Telling him what?" Kenny said stopping typing.

"Look, you wouldn't understand…" Tyson said turning, throwing off his cap in a rage.

"Try me" Kenny said.

Tyson turned back round to see Kenny and his Grandpa staring at him.

"You don't understand the way I feel about Kai" Tyson said as he looked down.

Grandpa chuckled. "The elders are always the first to notice, you like Kai don't you?"

"Grandpa…" Tyson said as he rolled his eyes. "I love Kai!"

Kenny raised his eyebrows as Grandpa chuckled.

"What is so funny about my feelings?" Tyson asked annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that we have all knew that you loved Kai… I bet Kai even knew" Kenny said laughing.

"STOP LAUGING!" Tyson bellowed at Kenny.

Kenny jumped up and his laptop fell to the floor and he screamed out. Rather than leave Kenny to wallow in self pity that his laptop was bound to be broken, Tyson stepped onto his insult on him.

"Why is it funny?" Tyson snapped.

"Tyson!" Grandpa said.

"Stay out of this!" Tyson snapped again turning back to Kenny.

"Tyson… don't go adapting your boyfriend's attitude" Grandpa chuckled.

"You all think this is a joke! Love is not a joke… you know what? Go to hell!" Tyson shouted as he ran out of the room.

"Tyson…" Kenny said as he heard Tyson slam the door to the dojo.

It was growing dark, Kai had his hands wrapped around Garland's waist as Kai slept and as Garland stared at the ceiling, Tyson was in the garden of the dojo gazing at the small pond that was in it and Brooklyn was in the town, looking around he saw a bar.

He shrugged thinking why not? As he looked behind his shoulder sensing that someone was watching him, sighing at himself for thinking that as he saw ordinary people walk by.

Entering the bar, he went to the counter and ordered a bottle of beer as the bartender gave it to him; Brooklyn gave him the appropriate change as he saw an empty seat and sat down on his own in the corner of the bar.

Sipping on his beer, he placed it on a beer mat glancing around he sighed as he wondered what he was going to do, Tyson was his only real source as to have somewhere to say.

After the battle, they had shook hands and Tyson said to him. "Ever in the area give me a call, you can come stay if you like"

Brooklyn closed his eyes. It would be wrong to do that, his other option was to find a hotel and stay there for a bit and then work to try and find Tyson, thinking that this town was a lot bigger then he realized.

This was the town that Tyson lived in, he just knew and besides he had always heard it was…

"Oh my god"

Brooklyn looked up and saw Julia Fernandez, part of the Beyblading duo F-Dynasty.

"Oh my god to you too" Brooklyn said raising an eyebrow.

Julia brushed back her light blond hair at the front whereas she had brown hair down the back, a rather fetching black dress hung from her slim body. In two words she was elegant and radiant.

Brooklyn thought about saying wow but she probably thought he was weird anyway after the battle with Tyson anyway so he kept quiet.

Julia smiled as she sat down with a bottle of beer as well as Brooklyn kept his eyebrow raised.

"So is beer just strictly a man's drink then?" She asked.

"No, of course not… oh crap can you come over again and we can begin… again" Brooklyn said.

"Nah that's a fine intro" Julia said.

"If you are sure" Brooklyn said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'm sure… so what brings you here… I thought you lived with Garland?" Julia said.

"Oh, I'm not living there anymore" Brooklyn said as he picked up his case and tapped it.

"I see… to be perfectly honest I think Garland is an ass" Julia said simply.

"I agree, good call, he is an ass" Brooklyn said as Julia laughed.

"I thought you were friends?" She asked as she stopped laughing.

"Oh no, like I said he is an ass… can you keep a secret?" Brooklyn asked.

"Oh yeah, sure" Julia said simply.

"Yeah?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah" Julia said smiling.

"Why, would you do that?" Brooklyn asked again.

"Brooklyn, listen I was lonely, I came out tonight because well Raul and Mathilda are on a date, Raul is my brother and Mathilda is from the Barthez Battalion, so I thought I'd better make myself disappear as it were… and well you looked like you need some company so… here I am…" Julia said as she smiles sheepishly.

"Oh I see, how long have they been going out then?" Brooklyn asked.

"Oh this is their first date. I wondered when it would happen actually both are really shy so I set them up" Julia said answering Brooklyn's question.

"Nice of you, can I ask why do you think Garland is an ass before I give my reason…" Brooklyn said as he took a sip of his beer as Julia nodded.

"Well he made a pass at me… and well he is an ass, you seen him when he was battling Tyson?" Julia said as she realized that Brooklyn wasn't there, he had been defeated by Kai the previous match.

"Umm no I didn't see it… but he is an ass because he is going out with… Kai…" Brooklyn said as he took another sip of his beer finishing it as he placed it on the mat.

"Kai…?" Really? Both are assholes they deserve each other" Julia said smiling.

"Yeah" Brooklyn said happily.

Julia chuckled and got up. "I'll get you another drink"

"Oh no, no that is alright "Brooklyn said shaking his head.

"Well it will be your round next time" Julia said sticking out her tongue.

Brooklyn laughed. "We have a deal"

Julia nodded and walked over to the bar as Brooklyn mouthed "Wow…" quietly.

'She is as cute close up and she is right, they deserve each other, Garland means nothing to me anymore. Move on Brooklyn, move on'

"Your beer Sir" Julia said smiling as Brooklyn took it off her smiling.

"Thank you" he said as she nodded.

"Your round next time though" Julia said reminding him.

"a deal is a deal" Brooklyn said.

"So… I thought you lived in Spain well that is what I heard anyway" Brooklyn said.

"Oh yeah well Romero is getting a villa together over there so we have been staying in this apartment, it is quite big actually. Three bedrooms and well a great bargain for rent…" Julia said as Brooklyn picked up off her conversation.

"Know of any rooms going?" He asked.

"I could ask the manager" Julia said simply.

"Thanks" Brooklyn said.

"No problem" Julia said as she gazed at him as he took a sip of his beer that she had brought him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No… Brooklyn, I just wondered if you still Beyblade is all…" Julia said drifting off.

"Time to time" he answered shrugging.

"Forget about the Tyson battle, I am not like that anymore" Brooklyn said.

"Oh I see, has… oh it doesn't matter… as long as you are ok…" Julia said as she took a sip of her drink closing her eyes tight as she thought she had just said the wrong thing.

"What if I said I wasn't? He asked.

"What if I said I wasn't?" Julia copied.

"Good comeback" Brooklyn smiled.

"I aim to please" Julia giggled as Brooklyn chuckled.

"You know I didn't really believe the rumours anyway, people said you was going to go all what they call weird again but like you said you are nothing like that anymore, it was mainly just that bitch Ming Ming anyway…" Julia said as Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Julia said awkwardly.

"It amazes me… well her song really got on my nerves and she is as you could egotistical" Brooklyn said.

"Oh yeah" Julia said chuckling.

"Your take on your other team-mates well ex now but you get the point" Brooklyn said.

"Well Crusher is just plain scary and well… Mystel is kinda cute" Julia said.

"I'll tell him that…" Brooklyn began as Julia shook her head.

"No, please…" Julia said as she shook her hands rapidly.

"I wouldn't do that… don't worry… Julia…." Brooklyn said.

"I like someone more anyway so…" Julia said as she blushed bright red.

"Anyone I know?" Brooklyn asked.

"Oh I am not going to tell you that" Julia said blushing again.

"Maybe if I get the round in now?" Brooklyn asked as he stood up.

"Maybe if you are good" Julia said smiling.

"I'll have to be good then…" Brooklyn said smiling back.

'Why do people mad mouth him? He is pretty cool and incredibly handsome, for god sake Julia, you're going to make it too obvious, he is going to leave, just act cool'

"Here you are young Miss" Brooklyn said.

"Thank you Sir" Julia said jokingly.

"So what about the other bladers… any odd bladers you find well annoying… just for fun here" Brooklyn said smiling.

"Hmmm, well Rick is a little scary at first but he gets ok when you get to know him, I can't really say really, there is no real Beybladers except for the simple fact that garland is an ass and so is Kai and Ming Ming…" Julia was caught off as Brooklyn laughed.

"Nah, forget it" Brooklyn said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ok… then" Julia said sighing happily.

"But what is your take on me?" Brooklyn asked as he drank some more of his new beer.

"Excuse me?" Julia said as her eyes grew wide.

"Come on, I won't mind, I'll tell you what I think about you…" Brooklyn said as a faint blush began to grow on his cheek.

"Really then…? Ok… umm well Brooklyn when you beat Kai, well you amazed me with your skill and then when you lost, I was kinda a little shocked… but well you are an alright guy when you get to know you… now! What do you think of little old me?" Julia said.

"Oh no, I'm not telling" Brooklyn said.

"You promised!" Julia said as she laughed.

"No way I am not telling" Brooklyn said.

"Come on" Julia said.

"Please?" Julia said again staring straight at him.

For a split second their green eyes met each other and they stared into them, Julia and Brooklyn gazed into each other eyes.

"Umm well… well, you are a really good blader and you certainly gave Tyson a run for his money and you are really nice… Julia…." Brooklyn said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Thank you" Julia said.

"Just telling the truth…" Brooklyn said.

Julia smiled. "Your round"

"What? It was just mine!" Brooklyn said raising an eyebrow.

"I know but please…" Julia said.

"Fine" Brooklyn said as he stood up smiling at her and sticking his tongue out as she did it back.

As Brooklyn ordered, a man across the bar smiled, getting another bartender's attention, he ordered a scotch.

"How long has he been in here?" He asked.

"Why do you know him?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah but just tell me where they are sitting…" he replied.

"Over there "the bartender pointed.

The man nodded and pulled a camera out of his bag from his shoulder smiling he passed by quickly Julia and Brooklyn's table sitting across from them out of sight.

"Here you are but next time, it's your round, ok?" Brooklyn said.

"I know, I'll pay for two in a row as well, don't worry Brooklyn" Julia replied.

"So… how was it like growing up in the circus?" Brooklyn asked casually.

Oh right… umm yeah it was good. I do like performing a lot" Julia replied.

"More than blading?" Brooklyn questioned.

"Well I just love being in front of a crowd, it is such a rush you know, the cheers and everything but I suppose performing acts means more because I have done that the longest you know?" Julia said.

"Of course, of course. I bet it was exciting though growing up in a circus" Brooklyn said.

"Oh it was, new faces, new places and everything like that well Beyblading does still mean a lot to me but the circus will always be a part of me" Julia said.

"I know what you mean, you don't have to explain yourself" Brooklyn said smiling.

"Oh I feel so bad, we're just talking about me, well it's early yet, what, well… what was your child… oh forget I asked… sorry…" Julia said as she drifted off.

"did Tyson tell you… yeah he told a couple of us… I kinda overheard and well I was kinda sad about it, what was it like?" Julia asked.

"My childhood was never exciting and well it was more like torture really…" Brooklyn said.

"Try practising tricks till you got it perfect" Julia joked.

Brooklyn smiled. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up well… my parents well they made Beyblade, practise sports, everything… perfection that was all that mattered to them"

"Your parents…" Julia said.

"More assholes" Brooklyn answered.

"Well I wasn't going to say that but if you insist… I know what it must have been like, we once had this stage manager and he screamed at Raul because he dropped a ball when he was juggling once in practise… well the manager fired him for that" Julia said.

"Well that manager sounds like a good guy" Brooklyn said.

"Yeah he was" Julia said.

"My round" Julia said as she stood up.

"And the next" Brooklyn added as Julia laughed.

"Of course" Julia said through her laughter.

Julia came back not soon after and by now both her and Brooklyn were getting a little tipsy.

"Well I wonder how Raul and Mathilda are doing" Brooklyn wondered to Julia as she passed his another beer.

"Hmm, I doubt they would be making out, they are both really shy" Julia answered.

"You are not shy though are you?" Brooklyn said pointing out the obvious.

"Not at all, that is the big sister coming out" Julia said.

"Raul is lucky" Brooklyn said.

"Oh…" Julia said surprised.

"To have a sister like you I mean" Brooklyn said.

"Mr. Kingston, flattery will get you everywhere… do continue" Julia said blushing.

"Oh is Miss Fernandez blushing?" Brooklyn said smirking.

"Hey watch it" Julia joked.

"Oh I will" Brooklyn smiled.

"Brooklyn, Brooklyn…" Julia said shaking her head.

Brooklyn laughed. "Sorry I couldn't resist"

"Nah we are only human" Julia said.

"Not many call me human" Brooklyn said pouting.

"Oh how could they not, your drop dead gorgeous… doesn't matter if you are human or not" Julia said as she moved her head closer to Brooklyn.

"Oh do go on…" Brooklyn said as he leaned in, Julia doing the same.

"I could…" Julia said as she put a finger to his lips, gazing downwards and upward to his eyes.

"But it is my round" Julia said.

Brooklyn nodded as his body and his lips especially were getting all hot and tingly. He did fancy Julia and who could blame him, she was very pretty and was understanding.

'Should I ask her where the nearest hotel is because it is getting late?'

"Brooklyn, your next round next ok?" Julia said.

"Sure" Brooklyn replied.

"Umm… Julia, what do people say about me?" Brooklyn asked.

"Brooklyn…" Julia said drifting off.

"No please just tell me" Brooklyn said more firmly.

Julia slowly grabbed Brooklyn's hands. "I don't want to say" Julia said.

"Julia" Brooklyn said firmly.

"I don't want to say…" Julia said as she stared into Brooklyn's eyes, their hands still in lock.

"Please" Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn… they call you a freak… umm weird, death with a Beyblade… please I don't think any of them things. When I think of you…" Julia said when she saw a tear drop from Brooklyn's ear.

"I am a freak" Brooklyn said to himself.

"Oh please! You are so not, in fact you are far from that, you Brooklyn are one of the nicest people I have ever met… even if our conversations haven't been that deep…" Julia said drifting off.

"So me telling you about my parents isn't deep?" Brooklyn questioned.

"That is not what I meant. I mean we haven't talked, talked. You know for a while, I'll tell you what, why don't we get some drinks at my flat? Stuff Raul and Mathilda" Julia said smiling a little.

"I don't think that they would oblige to that" Brooklyn joked.

"See what I mean…? You are a really good person, funny… you are perfect" Julia said as she slowly used her hands to brush up against Brooklyn's.

"Julia… I am not perfect" Brooklyn answered.

"I don't care, you are perfect in my eyes" Julia replied.

"Julia, that is sweet… you have no idea how beautiful you are and I really mean that, let me guess you have a boyfriend?" Brooklyn said.

"No I don't… why are you offering?" Julia asked blushing a little.

Brooklyn blushed bright red and said nothing.

"Brooklyn that is cute… but I guess that is the drink talking…" She said standing up as Brooklyn did, their hands were still touching.

"That is not the drink, Garland knows I like you… Mystel does, Ming Ming… Crusher as well… I should have tried to find you instead… I leave it till now…" Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn… I'm nothing special" Julia said.

"You are special to me" Brooklyn said as he gazed into her eyes.

"Brooklyn…" Julia said.

"Julia…" Brooklyn said back.

The man who had seen Brooklyn at the bar picked up his camera, Brooklyn and Julia leaned in and kissed for a few seconds as the man's camera went into overdrive.

"Here is the front page story for tomorrow" He said smirking.

"Umm let's finish these drinks at my flat and then we can have them deep conversations we've been going on about" Julia said.

"Wasn't it you who said that?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes it was… and this way we don't have to pay for rounds but remember it's your round when we come back here" Julia joked as Brooklyn laughed.

"Kai…" Garland said as he kissed down his chest in Garland's bed.

"I don't want to do this…" Garland said again.

"Oh come on" Kai said as he bit down on his chest to hear Garland's yelp of pain.

Kai smirked as Garland looked up at him sadly.

He ran his fingernails down his chest and used them to claw onto his chest as Garland groaned in pain, Garland decided to get him back as he arched his hands up and ran them down Kai's back fiercely as Kai grabbed his lips in another violent kiss.

'Why can't he be more loving, must I always resort to his level?' Garland thought.

* * *

Flames-On that note I have decided to leave it there and do another chapter as soon as I can, more of JuliaBrooklyn, more of KaiGarland and a little more on how Tyson is feeling. This fiction will get darker as the summary suggests and I hope I will still get reviews then and thank you for reading.

To those who ask I did enjoy writing the JuliaBrooklyn part.

My next plans for update will be the next chapters to Smile Like You Mean It, first chapters to two new fictions and a TalaBrooklyn one shot for my good friend Rae TB.

Thank you for reading, please leave a review.


	3. Pleasure Bring Pain

Flames-Here I am at long last with an update. The next will be LOVE Chapter 10. This chapter will dive into the darkness that comes with the warning of the M rating. It will focus on Julia and Brooklyn. The next chapter of this will be up as soon as I can.

My overall interpretation of this chapter is a little weak, I may consider a re-write.

Thanks to the reviews of: Astera Snape, Rae TB, wasurenaikara and Chibi McFu.

* * *

Chapter 3 Pleasure Bring Pain

It is exhilarating, the act of love.

The twists and turns of bodies, a fiery passion that wouldn't stop. Never.

I kissed you.

You kissed me.

I kissed harder.

You kissed harder.

And now we lay, a tired bundle of love makers. A tired bundle of **murderers**…

I can still remember his face, cold as ice itself. His veins sticking out like a thumb as you and I dumped into the only coffin we could find.

The coffin we fist found, the coffin that wasn't even a coffin. We caused him to kill himself; we brought him to his death. Brooklyn… what did we do?

* * *

A tall man leaned against the wall, a cigarette twirling around his hand, a cell phone held up to his ear in the other. His knee propped up on the wall, a dark alley traced around him.

Brooklyn and Julia walked hand in hand swaying them up in the air and laughing to each other smiling.

A shadow moved from behind them and a figure in a cloak followed them, a hood covered his face as they continued merrily down the road.

"Speak of the devil… no pun intended Sawyer…" The man said as he discarded his cigarette onto the floor.

Stepping out in front of Brooklyn and Julia, they stopped and was about to go round them when he got in front of them again.

"Can you kindly move?" Julia asked politely.

Her kindness seemed to grow with each passing second now she was with Brooklyn; just being around him was making her smile, blush. She had to admit she was falling for the young prodigy.

"What do you think the headline should be?" He smirked as he glanced to Brooklyn who frowned.

"Get out my face" Brooklyn said through gritted teeth.

"Just like to thank the new couple…" He said as he lit a cigarette and breathed in its toxic taste.

A mist of fumes came out of his mouth as he smirked.

Julia and Brooklyn sighed and carried on walking but the reporter followed. His job depended on this story, he couldn't let it die.

"Reports on your relationship?" He questioned them with a personal recorder.

Julia blinked as did Brooklyn who nervously smiled as they shared a look.

"Look… just get lost" Julia said bluntly.

"No can do Missy, my job depends on this story. I mean two figure heads in the Beyblade world going out. Who'd thought it?" He said as he grew excited.

"Try Garland and Kai" Brooklyn said as he smirked.

"But they are two guys…" he said as he got a notepad out.

"No doubt" Brooklyn said as he and Julia began to walk forward but he stopped them again.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Julia cried out.

"Your testimony on Garland and Kai please" he said quite impatiently.

Brooklyn brushed him aside and he and Julia walked off, the man brushed himself down and made sure his black hair in any way wasn't standing up and messing his image.

"You sure you don't mind being in the news…" Julia said as she trailed off and looked away.

Brooklyn blinked and then smiled. "Of course not Julia"

"You sure, I thought you wanted to keep a low profile because of Garland and Kai and well I thought you wouldn't…" Julia said as she turned to Brooklyn who was frowning as she saw the reporter running to catch up with them.

Brooklyn growled as he got to them.

"Go away" Brooklyn hissed.

The reporter nodded and oddly turned.

Sighing, Brooklyn tightened his grip on his case that had his belongings in.

"You know you could stay with me and Raul for a bit…" Julia said as she blushed and looked down.

"Oh… well I hope your sofa is comfy" Brooklyn said.

Julia smiled as did Brooklyn. "Well it's this way" Julia said.

"I do have a story! I'm not lying. Brooklyn Kingston from BEGA and Julia…"

"No I can't play the tape now, I didn't record it…"

"I'm sorry, one more chance! Please! I have a fam…"

The reporter, Graham Lawson slammed his phone against the wall, it crashed into pieces. His blue eyes boiled into pools of pure, dark and twisted hatred.

He ran full pelt after them, pushing Brooklyn to the ground as Julia screamed out, Graham landed a punch on Brooklyn's head.

Brooklyn winced as his vision became visible again.

Julia slammed her foot into Graham's stomach as Brooklyn gained his composure and pushed him into a bin in an alley nearby.

Graham's body slumped downwards and Brooklyn pulled on Julia's hand making her run.

"Brooklyn!" Julia shouted as he fell to the ground, rain began to fall as Brooklyn slipped on the spot and fell to the ground again.

"What is the matter with you?" Julia asked frantically as she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him up.

"Those eyes. Those eyes! Those eyes!" Brooklyn repeated as beads of sweat became common knowledge on his forehead as he tried to push Julia away.

Gone with the thoughts of Graham as Brooklyn gazed up at her. He looked so helplessly, like a frightened child. A frightened child who feared for his life.

"Doesn't look like nothing maybe he's just a scared little child who has gotten too deep and needs his Daddy to bail him out" Graham mocked.

Brooklyn stood up and snarled at Graham who froze.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY FATHER!" Brooklyn screamed at him.

Graham's eyes changed to fright. He stood there froze as Brooklyn stared back at him.

"Brook…" Julia said as Brooklyn raised his right hand up, it was shaking, shaking as if that phrase had meant something to him.

"_Brooklyn!" _

"_What… I didn't…" He stuttered._

"_You did. I saw. My eyes are everywhere Brooklyn, did you think you could get away from me?"_

"_Dad…" Brooklyn stuttered again._

"_Brooklyn, we do this for your own good. You have to be shut out from everyone"_

"_Why…? Did I do something wrong…?" Brooklyn said as he curled up in a ball._

_The room was pitch black, there was no wonder that a child would curl up into a ball, scared as anything. Brooklyn's father prayed on this weakness, whenever he did something wrong, he would be locked away._

_Away from everything and anyone._

_Brooklyn sobbed as his father shut the door._

* * *

_**Did you get your father to help you again Brooklyn?**_

_No… I did myself…_

**_Is that why you always have good grades?_**

_No… I did it_

_**Cheater!**_

_I'm not a…_

_**You're not that great so don't pretend you are!**_

_I never said I was…_

* * *

"What do you really want Graham?" Brooklyn asked as rain trickled down his face and dropped off his chin.

"I want revenge" He snapped back.

"I lost my job because of you, what am I supposed to do for my family now?" he continued.

"Be a better parent that some I can mention" Brooklyn said as he looked down.

Graham flipped with anger, he ran up and grabbed Brooklyn by the neck, his arm reached round and he dug his fingernails into Brooklyn's neck as he kicked him in the legs again and again.

Julia pulled on him to get off as she kept being pushed away, screaming and crying at him, she kicked him square in the back, he fell to the floor as Brooklyn got up instantly.

"I've had worse than that believe me" Brooklyn said coldly.

Julia cried again as she fell to the ground on her knees, tears fully streaming down her face. Never had she cried so freely, it was usually bottled up inside, mainly for Raul, she had to be the strong big sister but now she was totally helpless.

Graham stood up only to be brought back down by Brooklyn's foot on his chest.

Julia knelt there and stared at Brooklyn, her eyes were red from tears, her body paralyzed. She thought she knew Brooklyn but she didn't…

No-one did…

Garland? Mystel? Ming Ming? Crusher?

No-one actually knew him…

Julia's thoughts changed...

One did know him, quite well. He must have done for all the time that had spent together. He had to know something, secrets, thoughts other than this person Julia now saw before her.

"What was worse Brooklyn? Worse than trying to kill someone…?" Julia asked.

"What is worse…? How about me? My whole life…" Brooklyn said as he stared at Graham who was trying to mouth forgiveness as Brooklyn winced at the blood on his shoe.

"Why…? You don't have to do this… Brooklyn, you know that? Your parents…" Julia began as Brooklyn put his hand up to say something.

A cold breeze now joined the rain as it drenched them top to bottom.

"My parents…" Brooklyn said as he growled.

Graham winced as Brooklyn raised his foot but he brought it back down off his body, he fell to the ground as did Julia again, splashes covered their legs as they did.

Graham laughed as he went his to his pocket in his jacket, a gun, silver emerged and he smirked.

"Whatever" Brooklyn said as a small tear glistened down from his eye.

Graham raised it to his own head and a gun shot was heard, Julia and Brooklyn winced and Julia screamed as he fell on her, Brooklyn pushed him off as he hugged her, Julia hugging back as hard as she could.

He lay there silent, dead as the day of death. The rain was washing away his blood and down into the drain, the dark made Brooklyn shake as it drifted in with more wind.

Julia kissed Brooklyn, not once, not twice, not even a third time, she kissed him all over his cheeks and claimed his lips.

She didn't even know what possessed her to do it but Brooklyn was returning it, a claim of acknowledgement might have answered it.

Perhaps for a split second they thought they were dead but they weren't. They were alive, the kisses stopped. The death sunk into them.

They had to dispose of the body, carrying the body between them, the water ripped off them, it grew darker, when it set…

They were murderers or they had at least caused it to happen…

Brooklyn glanced sideways and saw the cat he had seen before, Lucky, it turned away from him as it tried to shelter on a nearby wall.

Julia felt disgusted with herself and so did Brooklyn, alley after alley they slipped by under detected, down and down they tumbled within themselves.

Brooklyn saw a dumpster, their only hope in a sense. They tossed the body in hearing the cracks of bones; they leaned over the dumpster and saw the body.

In a frantic panic they found pieces of discarded rubbish and chucked them in frantically to cover up their body until the only thing that remained was the gun that was by the side of the dumpster.

"Our fingerprints are on that… I think…" Brooklyn said as he glanced to Julia.

"We'll have to keep it…" Julia said as she saw Brooklyn pick it up and place it in his pocket.

"What…?" Brooklyn asked as he saw Julia look at him.

"Nothing…" Julia said as she shut the dumpster.

"It's the man's job to keep the job… men have to take care of their loved ones… at least that is what my dad used to say… he always taught me to be more mature and…" Brooklyn said sadly.

"Your loved ones…?" Julia repeated.

"Julia… I don't know why he did that and I don't know why we just did that, put him in there but… I just want to forget about it and I want to be with you" Brooklyn said formally.

"Brooklyn, I hardly think that this sort of situation will bring us closer together…" Julia said but was brought to a halt as Brooklyn's lips traced over hers before planting a little butterfly kiss.

"Please… just let us talk…" Brooklyn said as he placed a finger to her delicate lips.

"Okay…" Julia said as Brooklyn lifted his finger off.

Silence became a third walker as they made their way to Julia's hotel, as they got in there, Julia looked around. No sign of Raul or Mathilda, they must still be out.

"Julia…" Brooklyn said as he leaned on the sofa.

"Brooklyn…" Julia replied as she looked out the window. The rain was still pouring down and Julia began to sob, tears streamed as Brooklyn rushed over as she fell to the floor.

"Julia, pull yourself together… everything will be alright. Trust me, Julia…?" Brooklyn said as she hugged him tightly.

"Promise me…" She said as she kissed him hard and fast.

"I promise…" Brooklyn replied as he picked her up and put her on the sofa.

"No… follow me…" She said as she took him in a room.

The room was a bedroom and Julia wasted no time. There was a sudden

inside him to kiss Brooklyn and see where it got her.

Brooklyn took off his damp shirt and placed Julia on the bed…

We may be murderers but we will stay lovers forever…

No-one will stop us. Ever.

* * *

Flames-Possible re-write of this if I get the chance, I am not entirely happy with this at all but I will see what people think of it, please leave a review. My next update will be LOVE Chapter 10 and maybe this chapter again. 


End file.
